A Break With Wildfyre
by Somesets
Summary: So the war's done. That's good. It's changed everyone in it's subtle way, but somethings just don't change. Harry is getting all, well, Harry again. Shame Ginny won't let him. Language is foul. Jus' Saying.
1. Chapter 1

**None of this is mine. JKR is the one we thank for all that follows. She created the beauty, I just added the filth.**

Just an idea I wanted to try out. I will maybe add a few more chapters, I don't want to commit to a huge story yet, I'm just going to let this go as things do. If any of you do feel that there's huge potential, drop me a line.

Oh, ye:

LANGUAGE WARNING: I like really filthy words. Don't like f-bombs and c u next tuesdays. I'd stop now. Go on. Fuck off ;) 

**Prologue**

'You know what, Harry. Fuck you. Fuck your honour, fuck your duty, fuck this fucking war.'

Ginny Weasley was mad. Harry had often called her his WildFyre. She was renowned for her moods. Often she was cantankerous, that was lack of sleep. Regularly she was moody. That was hormones and lack of sleep. It wasn't surprising when she was cross. That was family. Now, Harry Potter stood in front of her and she was mad, fuming, furious. Unleashed.

They'd been left in Harry's old dorm room for a while. Everybody had collapsed after the battle. Even the dead lay momentarily forgotten by most as all the exhaustion of the war had finally been released. Now Harry and Ginny were stood at the foot of his bed, alone. Harry was desperately trying to worm his way out. Ginny stood in front of him, hands on her hips and hair a mess. If a Weasley had been there, they'd have advised Harry to give in. Shame they shared their stubbornness.

'I've gotta'-

'Merlin's cunt Harry. You've got to do _nothing_. He's dead. They're finished. You said, you _promised_, once this was done, it was you and me.'

'It's not done.' His voice was quiet. She stopped at him.

'_What?'_

'You know as well I do. It's not over. So many of them got away, he's inspired so many people around the world. I know, I know you think it's not my job,' he carried on as she opened her mouth to interrupt. His resolve was set and her anger would crash over it and leave it undamaged, 'I know you'll say that those deaths were not my fault. I don't know if I could have stopped them dying, but I'll do anything I can that there's no question in the future. No one will die on my watch if I can help it. I need to fix things.'

'Three months...' Ginny muttered to herself.

'Pardon?'

'Wait for me. Wait three months. I turn 17 and we take space, together.' Her brown eyes, often swimming warmly like melting chocolate now glinted like steel.

'Gin...'

'No Harry,' she said firmly. 'I am yours, and Merlin be damned, you're mine. You want space, have it, but I'll be there. From now on, all this shit, we do, together.' She stared at him. The space, the silence swirled around them.

'One thing, Gin.' Harry looked at her, his eyes shining with amazement.

'What?' she snapped. Harry just grinned.

'Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?'


	2. 1 Blurs & Bleary Eyes

**Knocking out this bad boy as quickly as I can. I want to get a few chapters up in rapid succession, you know, so there's some story that actually exists to guilt trip me into writing more. **

**Now I'm not one for planning. I have very little idea where this story will end up. This chapter is buying me time. **

**1.**

**Blurs and Bleary Eyes**

The three months that Ginny had got from Harry passed by in a blur (convenient, for this omnipresent narrator at least). He vaguely remembered not wanting to cry at one point and he was pretty sure Ginny beamed at him at least twice in that period. Apart from that all that stuck in his mind were seemingly ceaseless graves and far too many speeches. The ministry had made him hold a press conference. Thankfully Kingsley had kept it short, 'just doing what must' he told Harry with a weary smile. Harry got the impression Kingsley liked it just as little as he did.

On top of that he'd been asked, and unable to turn down, to make 'short' speeches at the ceremonies for Snape, Lupin and also the memorial service held a week after the battle. Harry was knackered, but determined. He and Ginny had their plan. In the few quiet moments they'd thought what they wanted to do and organised it. In a suitcase, underneath Harry's camp-bed in Ron's room was a folder full of pictures, forms and identification to get them everywhere they fancied. He wished he'd been this prepared for his jaunt after the Horcruxes.

For the first time in weeks there was a couple of days respite from the funerals, the meetings and the conversation. Harry was sat in the Weasley's front room, eyes closed but not asleep.

'Mr. Potter,' said a cool, female voice from the doorway. Harry grinned.

'Miss Weasley, you are interrupting.' he replied, eyes closed.

'Yes I do that,' Harry felt her move into the room and sit on the sofa next to the chair where he sat.

'Any cause for this interruption.'

'To pass on information.' Harry opened a single eye to look at Ginny. She looked at him steadily. In her forest-green jumper and tight jeans Harry was reminded for the 85th time since the battle of just what she could do to him.

'Diagon Alley. 7pm.'

'What's in Diagon Alley?' He asked, returning his focus to resting his eyes and inwardly grinning at how much effort this took.

'Ollivanders.'

'Why is that important?'

'It's not, but inane questions get inane answers.' Harry huffed. Ginny didn't like being ignored, even in jest. He never wins this game. Slowly he opens both his eyes and fixes his attention on Ginny. She lets herself smile back.

'Pray tell, oh seventh child of seven children, of first daughter of seven generations, what the hell are we doing in Diagon Alley.' He drew out her titles with a drawl he'd perfected from more conversations with Malfoy then he'd wished.

'Casa Fresca and then Vamos! The whole lot of us. We're blowing off steam.' She grinned at him. He'd introduced her to tapas one day in London a few weeks ago on ministry business. She couldn't get enough of Spanish culture. Even more addicted was she since she discovered the European Quarter just off of Diagon Alley. Harry chewed the cud for a while. Pretending to be reticent to do anything Ginny suggested was just another one of their little games they'd developed.

'What do you say, Harry?'

He rolled his head so his eyes fixed on her. Straight faced he stared at her.

''Bout fucking time is what I say!'

And then they kissed. Obviously.


	3. Celebrations: Prelude

**2.**

**Celebrations:**

**Prelude**

So here it was. Ginny's big day.

Harry woke up, in his own bed. Whilst they spent every waking minute possible together (que lots of teasing from their friends, when anyone felt like it, the pall of sadness still hung over them) they had decided it was best, for now, if they kept to separate beds. Harry smiled a wan smile as he remembered the discussion.

'Hello,' a warm, familiar voice tickled his ear as he hunched over Charlie's old desk. Whilst he slept in Ron's room, he regularly used Charlie's as a study. It was just tidier than Ron's. The letters he'd been receiving needed responses. He'd gotten up early to make sure they got them. The tell-tale strands of cooling copper that drifted around his collar justified this. Distraction had arrived.

Harry leaned back into the arms that were creeping around him.

'Good morning' he whispered to the wall. Soft lips brushed his cheek. He could imagine their moist pinkness now. He smiled.

'How are you today?' Ginny asked as she kissed his jaw-line.

'Is that a loaded question?' He felt her lips smile on his ear as she nibbled his earlobe.

'I just didn't want to waste my latest _purchase_,'

'Mhhmm? And what would that be?'

'Close your eyes' she ordered, still barely speaking, her warm breath curling over his ear.

'Already a step ahead.'

'Good.'

Ever so slowly his chair grated along the floor, just a foot or so. Harry heard a whispered locking spell.

Ginny smiled at her man, his eyes closed, the slight trace of a pulse in his neck betraying his nerves. She straddled him. The first gasp as she positioned herself very deeply in his lap. Small hands, long fingered, dark green nails, rested on his chest.

'Keep them closed, _Chosen One_.' Harry grinned at that. Ginny brought her lips to his. The kiss was tentative, purposely so. She was nervous, the trembling of her lips betraying her. Harry felt the tiny tremors as her lips brushed his and shifted slightly. Ginny shh'd him and pulled away. She said nothing, just let herself rest in his lap, letting the steadily building bulge push against her. The time pulled away from them.

Early morning light, a near-silent house. Even the Ghoul was quiet. Ginny let herself smile and keep him waiting. One moment longer.

'Harry,' she asked, her whisper curling around the dust motes in the room.

'Gin'?'

'Open them'

Harry gasped and groaned at the same time. Ginny was sat on his lap wearing very little. What was covered was done so by green lace. The gentle swell of her breasts was capped by dark green, swirling in miniscule floral patterns that seemed to shimmer slightly. Harry glanced down. Her pale skin, never darkened beyond ivory, stretched all the way to her hips. The pants matched and her white legs were tensed as the grasped his legs close together.

Ginny watched him adore her. They both began to breathe heavily, anticipating what was to come.

Slowly their lips came together and passion began to build. It was slow, burning, like a fire laying redundant amongst coals slowly starting to work its way over newspaper, sticks, twigs and logs and come back to life.

Lips interlocked. Hands explored. Pale fingers grasped black hair as rough lips explored. From the lips, to the neck, to the hollow of the collar-bone moist shimmering with the heat of anticipation.

Fingers, roughened by Quidditich and wand-work slid up and down a gentle hour-glass of a woman's waist. Thumbs brushed over breasts. Palms cupped their gentle weight. Finger-tips traced down backs.

Chequered shirts were undone and slipped off. Papers were pushed away. Body's pressed onto the warm, ancient surface of mahogany. Male lips, cracked and in unshaved parentheses, brushed over soft, lily-scented skin.

Harry's fingers hooked around Ginny's waistband.

'Gin?'

'I'm yours Harry.'

'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Ginny looked at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself. She went to her knees. Glancing up at Harry, she removed what remained and slowly took him into her mouth.

From then on it was sinuous. Physical sibilance Harry explored every inch of her. Fingers slid and she shivered. Thumbs brushed and she groaned into the crook of his neck. And then; wholeness. Every part of himself in her. Unity.

It was after, still unclothed, they lay on the floor.

'Gin''

'Ye'

'You're incredible.' She looked up from where her head rested on his chest and kiss him. He smiled.

'How much you bet we get caught before we leave?'

'A galleon says we don't'

'I'd never bet against your mum.'

'More fool you. Do you think I'm that unsubtle?' She asked, resting her chin on his sternum and raising her eyebrow at him.


	4. Celebrations: Secondi

**Hello you rascals! Sorry for anybody who's keeping with this for how long it took to get this chapter up. If I can brag for a moment: the first few chapters were written in Valencia and I've had very little time to write since the past week or so I've been finishing up in Valencia, heading home and all the palaver that sits around that.**

For my American readers: 'So the actress said to the Bishop' is where the phrase 'that's what she said' originated from. Most English people who have seen 'The Office' should be aware of it but I know that the US Office changed it to the more Americanised version.

Anyway, apologies again. Now go on you little buggers, enjoy this extra long chapter I put together for you. 

**3. **

**Celebrations  
Secondi **

Ron leaping off his bed and thundering to the bathroom flung Harry out of his reverie. The grumblings and assorted noises coming down from the bathroom forced him out of bed. He never could lie back when Ron was in the bathroom. That boy was far too loud sometimes. It was why Harry had developed the habit of getting up before him. Shrugging a t-shirt on he smiled to himself. Living at the Dursleys had taught him some useful things. Pragmatism being one.

Ginny was already sat at the kitchen table by the time he arrived. Her eyes were sparkling and she was finding it impossible to sit still.

'Happy Birthday'' Harry said calmly as he walked round to her.

'Hello Harry!' She jumped up and gave him a kiss. 'Pancakes?'

'Only always.' He replied, sitting down. Ginny leant over him to grab his plate.

'You always just summon it you know Gin'' She looked at him for a moment, slightly baffled. Realisation dawned. This wasn't just any birthday. She pelted from the room and up the stairs.

The newspaper that had been hiding someone in the corner dropped down.

'You don't know what you've unleashed Harry.'

'I only feel sorry for her brothers Mr. Weasley.' Mr. Weasley smiled before lifting his tea to his lips and sipping at it. Harry busied himself getting his own pancakes.

'So, when are you and Ginny leaving us?'

Harry nearly dropped his plate. Mr. Weasley let the question fall from his lips with such distracted ease. In truth Harry had been fidgeting about it for weeks. He and Ginny had barely spoken about it though.

'We.. erm.. pardon? We're not?'

'Don't pretend Harry, you don't do either of us any favours.' Mr. Weasley advised.

'How did you know?'

'It's my prerogative to know everything that goes on under this roof.' He smiled knowingly. Harry flushed. His embarrassment only deepened when Mr. Weasley winked at him. Harry sat down and quietly ate his pancakes. 

The rest of the day passed without any major revelations. Once they were all showered, breakfasted and properly dressed Ginny insisted that Harry, Ron and Hermione come with her to Diagon Alley. Upon their return, the trip been blessedly devoid of paparazzi the brooms came out and a rough quidditch game took place. Girls versus boys. Whilst Hermione was a poor keeper, she only had one ring to protect in the Meadow. Combined with Ginny's predominance over Harry when it came to chasing led to a close game. Only Ron's tactical ability from keeper kept the boys 20 points ahead when Bill appeared to call them down for dinner.

At his voice Ginny hurtled towards him on her broom. Just as she was about to collide with him she leapt off with easy elegance and hugged him. Bill just stood there, stock still. Terrified. 

'When the hell did you learn to do that, sis?'

'Oh you know,' she smiled, 'you pick these things up.'

The five of them chatted amiably as they wandered down from the meadow to where Molly Weasley had set out the tressle tables, like the old times. They groaned with food and gold and red balloons covered the back of the house.

The party was as close to normal the Weasley family had seemed for the months marked by the deaths of Fred and all those close to them. Even George, barely a spectre for the past few months cracked a few dry jokes. Things brightened up further when Ginny dragged George up onto the tables for a mock duel. After a couple of moments egging on George started flinging rubber ducks at Ginny and transformed her Bat Bogeys into incredible swans which exploded like fireworks in the evening air.

Finally it came to presents. As always the Weasleys were never short when it came to presents. Even when money was lacking, gifts were not. Ginny received the normal make-up, spell books, quidditch supplies. This year though she was given a watch to mark her 17th year. Not only this but Ron and Hermione bought her a present _together_, which raised a few eyebrows and made the couple blush even as they shuffled closer to each other and linked fingers. Finally the last present was opened. Ginny look at Harry.

'...And no present from a Mr. Potter, it seems' she announced to the party. She was greeted by a number of pantomime boos, jeers and hisses. Harry grinned and climbed up onto the table.

'Better make this good Potter!' Shouted Charlie. Harry held his hands up in apology and a request for quiet. Eventually the Weasleys, slightly encouraged by Butterbeer and Firewhiskey settled down.

'Let's make this clear,' Harry started, 'This isn't a marriage proposal'

'Thank Merlin's soggy left teat for that!'

'Ronald!' scolded Molly and Hermione at the same time, prompting another round of jeering and teasing.

'I did however want to share one part of her present with all of you. The other part she will receive later'

'So the actress said to the Bishop!' Bill stage-whispered. Harry had the good grace to blush. He carried on bravely though.

'As you all know, when I turned 17 I came into full possession of my inheritance. You can all imagine how much the Potter fortune has increased during 16 years of inactivity. What you won't be aware is that you're all trustees of the fund based off that interest and will each draw a healthy wage from the money it makes.'

'Harry Potter..' Began Molly Weasley as the others sat there, jaws dropped. Harry held up his hand.

'You are all my family. I know you would not accept the money. It will get paid monthly into the relevant bank accounts and you can touch it if you wish.'

Suddenly the boys broke into wild cheers and applause for Harry. The rest soon joined in. Harry shared a glance with Ginny who was glaring at him with pride and affection. He winked and raised his hand again for quiet.

'But today is about Ginny. My parents didn't just leave me money. They left me _everything_. So, earlier today I popped into Gringotts, as you who were with me will remember. Whilst there I organised all these accounts and paid for the damage we caused a few months ago. As it was, the real reason was to pick up this.' He pulled from his pocket a small box. It was long, quite thin, made of red leather. The edges were slightly worn. It wasn't new. 'Ginny, I'm quite confident you'll be in my life, for better or worse, for some time. I wanted you to have this. From what I can gather it's a Potter heirloom that my father gave my mother early on in their friendship before they began dating.'

The banterous chatter that burbled away whilst Harry spoke died away as he crouched down and passed the box to Ginny. She glanced at him nervously. Fleur, Hermione and Molly all gathered close around her. The boys glanced nervously at Harry. Arthur Weasley smiled benignly. He was aware exactly what was going on.

Ginny opened the box and let out a little gasp of shock. The necklace chain was of fine, intricate weave. Each link formed as a tiny vine branch. The pendant at the bottom was small, teardrop shaped. In a diamond-shaped setting sat a small but flawless ruby sparkling in the final, fading rays of sunlight. All of them could detect the slight reverberations marking it as an enchanted object.

'Clearly it's enchanted.' Percy stated. They all glanced at Harry he nodded and said nothing else. None of them pressed him.

'Harry, well, erm, I don't know what to say.' Ginny felt like she was 11 years old again and running into Harry for the first time in their kitchen.

'Why don't you put it on.'

'Yes, oh, of course. Hermione...' Hermione jumped out her semi-dazed reverie and helped Ginny put the necklace on. As soon as the tiny clasp, highlighted in gold, shut and incredibly tiny, very subtle change came across Ginny.

'It looks wonderful Ginny. Harry this is beautiful!' Molly exclaimed in her Molly Weasley way.

'What do you think, Gin'?' Harry asked.

'I feel... safe.'

'We Potters always were a protective bunch.'

And so it was that the rest of the evening passed in peaceful harmony. More Firewhiskey was poured. A game of Nightime Quidditch was played; The whole lot of them chipping in so they could buy her a Firebolt: no new models having been brought out due to the war. When Ginny came to go to bed and lay down on her soft, goose-down pillows she reflected that she had never really felt so secure in her whole life.


	5. Planning

**Greetings from Italia! This is really becoming a cosmopolitan story: started in Spain, developed in England and continued in Italy. This gallivanting across Europe is to blame for my poor from in keeping things posted. If I don't post for a while, you can expect a properly long chapter to keep you sated. Hopefully for the next few weeks I can at least managed a chapter every 10 days, but no promises. **

**Also, as typical of my stories (though you won't find many on the internet), this has quickly taken a life of its own. I imagine once it's done it will get rewritten with all the things I've learnt about my versions of the characters. But until then, I know only a tiny bit more than you guys and even that is subject to my whims, which are variable to say the least.**

OH! I nearly forgot, thanks to my reviewer: 1CharmedPhoenix. You're a star, I loved your comments and I'll keep trying to please. As always, much love to anyone who keeps coming back to reading this, I've got a few people following and favouriting this now and it's such a great encouragement. 

**Now, we're doing with this, back to the story:**

**4.**

**Planning, Replanning and then Back to the Drawing Board**

'Gin',' Harry started a couple of days after her birthday. They were sat in the kitchen. The scrubbed, wooden table between them. They were eating lunch alone. Mrs. Weasley had dragged Ron shopping. Hermione had agreed to go with them but only to London. She had business at the Ministry of Magic in locating her parents.

'Harry,' she retorted happily. She had her hands wrapped round a sandwich of immense proportions. No Weasley could ever be sad when their mouths were clamped over bread, salami, and cheese.

'You know that letter I got yesterday?' Harry's sandwich was only half eaten. He'd put it down when he began to speak, the idea having just leapt into his mind. Ginny mumbled something he took as her remembrance. He didn't want to push her too far. Too many times had he been showered by food and spittle by Ron. Ginny was much better, but food-time was always a little unpredictable with any of them.

'Well it was from the ministry. They're aware we all received letters offering us a place at Hogwarts. I know we've not spoken really about it, but the ministry said that if I decided to not take my final year they were happy to overlook the need for NEWTs and accept me onto their Auror training course.' Harry looked at his fingers as he spoke. When he finished he glanced up. Ginny swallowed the sandwich in her mouth and looked at him.

'You want to take it?' She asked. Her voice straight and to the point.

'Yeh. I know we said we'd head off about now for a year. But this way, I can help in the clean-up and you don't have to base your life off my desires. Which...' He said quickly, holding her hand up to stop her speaking. Ginny shut her mouth and watched with her eyebrow raised. 'I know you would not mind doing. But if you want a career in Quidditch...' He trailed off. Ginny look at him. She took another bite of her sandwich. Harry followed silently and they munched together quietly for a few moments.

'Take it Harry.' Ginny spoke suddenly. 'You want to, I can tell. When I think about it, even if for a moment, I think I'd like to go back, get my NEWTs and have another year playing Quidditch. In truth, a year of stability would be good for us all.'

Harry smiled at her.

'One condition though,' Ginny added.

'Come see you as often as I can?'

'Right in one, Golden-boy.'

'What can I say,' Harry grinned, 'They don't call me the Chosen One for nothing?'

'I told you, boys, all this victory is going to his head.' Harry and Ginny whipped round as a soft, sly voice from the doorway interrupted them. Draco Malfoy stood with two, black-robed figures. Malfoy was twisting his wand between his fingers as he leant against the doorway. His cronies scowled and pointed their wands at the two of them.

Slowly the three of them advanced. Harry and Ginny leapt out of their seats. His eyes fixed on Malfoy, Harry went to pull out his wand.

'_Expelliarmus!' _Malfoy cried. Leaving Harry, for the first time in a very long time, defenceless. His palms began to sweat. He edged himself in front of Ginny. She slowly moved to pull out her wand, but she too was quickly disarmed.

'Ah ah ah, don't want any violence now do we, Potter, Weaslette?' Malfoy said with a cold sneer.

'Fuck off, Malfoy. You know this house is guarded. Too much power by a non-resident and the Aurors will be here in an instant.'

'How powerful do we really need to be when we have your wands? Really, Potter, you're being quite dense about the whole situation.'

'I did warn you, _Expelliarmus!' _Harry yelled and extended his hand out. Suddenly all three of Malfoy's wands flew into his hand. The three, would-be assailants froze.

Quietly at first but quickly building to a roar, one of Malfoy's cronies exploded into laughter. In between his laughs he managed to spit out: 'Bugger me - Ronnie... you - didn't, tell us, he could... do - wandless magic.'

'You guys really are shit at this,' Malfoy sighed. He pulled out a small vial and swigged it. The non-laughing, indeed quite put-out, other cronie did the same. Soon, where Malfoy had occupied moments previously, Bill Weasley stood and his cronie was a very annoyed looking Ron.

'Well, how am I supposed to know. If you want to know shit like that you need to ask Ginny! Bloody hell, George!' Ron exclaimed and smacked his palm across the back of the laughing ones head. Controlling himself, 'George' managed to get control of himself long enough to drink his potion. Soon, a struggling to maintain himself, George Weasley stood amongst them.

'You couldn't hold it together until we'd fully embarrassed them could you, George?' Bill asked with a very happy smile.

'Sorry, Bill. But you know, I've not laughed like that, since well, y'know. Thanks for making me do this. I'm impressed you got Mum in on it to.'

'She was only too happy when it involved Ron getting new clothes, a haircut and making you cheer up.' Bill replied with a smile.

'Why am I always the dogsbody?' Ron moaned. George grabbed his cheek and wiggled it.

'Because you're the youngest, ickle Ronniekins.' He cooed.

'No I'm not! Ginny is!'

'And Ginny!' she interrupted timely. 'Is not very happy.' Her brothers look up. Suddenly concerned.

'Do you have an exit plan?' Ron whispered in Bill's ear. Bill just shook his head slightly. Ginny laughed her mirthless laugh. Harry had moved away and was leaning against the sink, finishing his sandwich. He was now _very_ much enjoying this little interruption of his lunch.

'Now, because I'm feeling especially generous and because you've been wise enough not to tease me for a good while. I will give you to the count of three. One...' Her brothers did not need telling. They stormed out of the doorway. Simultaneously the front door slammed open and shut, as did the backdoor whilst the stairs thundered as someone stormed up them.

'Now comes the fun part. Fancy helping, Harry?'

'I'll get the one upstairs.'

'Careful, that's George. He's the most cunning. Watch out for his tricks. Hopefully his supply is short.'

'I wouldn't count on it,' Harry grimaced. Ginny shrugged. 'Join me once you've got him. Bill will be a bit of an issue. He's gone out the back.'

The lights were turned off as Harry made his way upstairs. Only the little light peeking through the drawn curtains suggested it was anything but midnight outside. Harry trod carefully. The stairs creaked dreadfully, but once on the landing it was easier to be silent. George's room was to the right, on the third floor.

Halfway up the second stairway a disembodied voice floated down to him. He couldn't help but chuckle.

'Lo! How the mighty have fallen,' Came a ghostly, deeper impression of George's voice. 'Here, this way comes the Chosen One, now the puppet of that which is pint-sized.'

'Don't let her know you said that. Your brother's are already immobilized by Bat Bogeys.'

'Well then, Mr. Potter, you and I shall have our own fun.'

All of a sudden small explosions surrounded him and darkness flooded down the stairs. Harry smiled. He'd expected George's first move to be something like this. He closed his eyes, felt for the walls and redoubled his grip. Harry knew this house without looking.

After the 12th step he knew he was on the right landing. It was doubtful, he decided, that George would be anywhere other than his room or the attic. Nowhere else had any 'ammunition' as the twins had called their tricks during the war.

'_Expecto Patronum Corperalis' _Harry muttered. A solid, shimmering block of silver appeared. His stag nodded to him.

'Thank you, Dumbledore,' Harry thought as the stag stayed blocking off any route to George's room and ensuring Harry's back was safe. He was pretty certain that no-one but him in this house knew how to use Patronuses as anything other than defence. The lack of arrogant comment from the darkness confirmed this beleif. In a way, it would be nice if George tried to attack. Mr. G. Weasley was not the only one who knew how to be cunning.

Harry reached the door. With his wand held out in front of him, he pushed it open a little. He was immediately flung back as a storm of bats exploded in his face, disappearing upon collision. He pushed open the door and yelled _Protego!_. Jack in the boxes, flying pygmy puffs, mechanical goblins covered in steel, and even a tiny dragon of fire all exploded on his shield.

George sat on his bed, an implacable smile on his face. 

'Ah, Mr. Potter, I've been expecting you.' He said, stroking a tiny Pygmy Puffs.

'You're not Blofelt, George. I still regret giving your Dad those movies.'

'Ah well, a boy can dream. Now what is it to be, Bat Bogey?' George let the mini Puffskein go. It bounced off the bed and rolled away into a corner.

'I'm a Marauder's son. It's a badge of honour never to do the expected.' Harry smiled, and then flicked his wand. He wasn't the biggest fan of using the spell he'd seen his Dad use to bully Snape, but needs must. At any rate, George deserved a spell he didn't know.

'Touche, Harry, touche. Fancy letting me down now old chap?' George asked as he hung by his ankle above his bed.

'Now, now, George. We know both know I can't do that. Miss Weasley will want to inspect my handy-work. Don't worry, your blood never seems to rush anywhere painful with this one. I'll just leave you to stew. Now, if you don't mind, I have your sister to see to.' He winked at George, who flushed a deep, Weasley-only, maroon. Harry shut the door, dimming the angry shouting that accompanied him out of the room.

His Patronus was still there, keeping some of the darkness at bay. Deciding it would be appropriate to make an entrance Harry flung his leg over its back.

'Down to the Back Garden, if you don't mind.' Harry asked. The stag gave him a look, Harry guessed it at conspirital. With an expulsion of air from its nose and a shake of it's great head the misty stag thundered down the stairs; Harry immediately regretting his mode of transport as he flung his arms round the neck.

The light shifted from blackness, to dullness to pleasingly soft. Ginny had left the back door open and the sounds of a duel echoed to him.

'Come on, old friend. Let's see if they can stop the Cavalry.' With that, the stag reared and charged out into bright sunlight.


	6. Foreclosure

**Evening chaps and ladies. Here is another chapter to my little tale. Hopefully frequency will pick up a little bit over this month before university. Hope you enjoy this. **

**I would appreciate a couple of reviews, I've got a few ideas in my head but any advice anyone fancies giving would be very helpful. Unless you're telling me to stop. Then you can fuck off.**

MUCH LOVE!

Somesets.

**5.**

**Foreclosure **

Mounted, Harry exploded into the glorious autumn sun. Ginny had clearly caught them both but was struggling against the combined spells of the two of them. She'd taken cover behind the garden wall and was laughing as she flung hexes and charms over her back. Harry pulled up his patronus out of decent range from the skirmish and clumsily dismounted - he still preferred brooms.

The stag looked at him expectantly, Harry nodded.

'Just scare them, alright?' He reminded the patronus. The stag shook it's head, exasperated at the little faith placed in him and promptly charged off. With a chuckle, Harry sprinted towards Ginny. Ducking a spell he imagined was going to make him do a jig _ad infinitum_ he crouched behind the wall next to Ginny.

'Hey Gin,' He said.

'Hey Harry, deal with George?' She asked, quickly bobbing over the wall to fire a couple of hexes.

'Ye,' replied Harry, keeping low whilst he caught his breath. 'Oh, the other two are about to be _very _distracted in a moment or two.'

'Why?' Ginny looked baffled as she dropped back into cover as a spell hit the top of the wall and a piece of stone begin to murmur the Lord's Prayer backwards.

'Patronus,' Harry stated simply. Any further explanation was provided by Ron.

'BLOODY HELL!'

Harry winked at Ginny and stood up. Ginny followed track. On the other side of the wall spread a rough tangle of weeds leading to sparse woodland surrounding a large pond. The Patronus was charging across this rough ground towards Ron, who was no fleeing towards where Bill was stood. The boys had positioned themselves a good thirty feet apart - clearly to prevent Ginny from being able to take them both down in quick succession. Their reticence to use the trees now worked against them as the open ground allowed the stag to wreck havoc.

Said patronus - ethereal and unperturbed by the bracken was driving Ron towards Bill. Harry and Ginny concentrated their spells at Bill. Disarming spells, Bat Bogey Hexes, slowing jinxes, humourous charms Flitwick had taught them to summon rain clouds and transfiguration spells to turn to the target into a bunch of pansies all hurtled towards Bill. Credit where credit's due, he danced past them and blocked any he couldn't avoid.

Harry and Ginny didn't mind. As Ron ran towards Bill, he was forced to turn his attention to the Patronus which was bearing down on both of them now. Bill stood his ground and his resilience strengthened Ron's resolve who joined him. They raised their wands to block 'the cavalry'. Just before it hit them though it exploded like a water balloon. Standing there dumbfounded they were easy targets for Harry and Ginny to yell _Petrificus Totalus! _at.

The victors laughed and high-fived. Hopping over the wall, they made their own way across the battlefield to their prisoners. Both of them exploded into laughter at the shock that was - for the moment - permanently transfixed across them.

'Watch this, Gin,' Harry chuckled, '_levicorpus!' _he muttered and lifted both of them into the air. Ginny laughed even more.

'When will you boys ever learn!' Ginny lectured them, her hands on her hips as she stood between her two, gently turning, brothers. 'Now, mother will be back soon and she deserves a fright for her part in this. I will be leaving you lack that. When she has a go at me you two _will_ say that you deserved it. Otherwise it'll be bats from _every_ orifice. Understand?' Ron and Bill's floated gently past her. Ginny huffed air through her nose. 'Good. Come one Harry, we still have lunch to finish.'

She strode away. Harry shrugged at the boys, suggesting they should know better and jogged away to catch up with Ginny.

Let's not be facile. George did not return to full strength after that incident. Indeed, for much of the time he still remained sullen. But he did take a greater interest in his business. Soon business began to pick up. People were eager for a laugh after the past few years and George found himself inundated with custom. So much so that Bill even took holiday to help him run it whilst he found more assistants.

Ron had decided to give Auror training a go with Harry. He shrugged when he told them.

'I hate homework, and I've never been better than when I was fighting Voldemort, might as well keep up the good fight.' So it was that on the 2nd September they were due to start training. Traditionally much of the Ministry's autumn season began on this date so that the many parents could see of their children to the various magical institutions they were to attend.

The girls, well Ginny and Hermione, were going back to Hogwarts. Hermione to take every single subject again (she'd decided that, without Ron and Harry she 'might actually be able to get some work done for the first time'). Ginny had bounded excitably up to Harry one breakfast and thrust the Captain's badge under his nose.

'_And_ there's going to be talent scounts. All the major teams are in need of replenishing. I reckon even Ron could get a spot on somewhere crap!'

This statement got an 'Oi!' from Ron, the momentary distraction losing him a knight whilst he played Wizard's Chess with Hermione in front of the fire.

With all the world looking at least set for some normality, the whole Weasley clan took Ginny and Hermione to the station. With many farewells and - on Ron and Harry's part - almost unbreakable oath-sworn to regular letters and visits. As Hermione and Ginny waved out the windows of the Hogwarts Express wheezing its way out of the station Ron turned to Harry.

'Leaky Cauldron then, mate?'

'Definitely.'


End file.
